


Moonlit Secrets

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: College, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rhett POV, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Rhett drags Link out to their special spot to tell him a secret. Will Link ask the right questions?  Can Rhett put into words what he feels?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fall Rhinkathon 2016.  
> Prompt: Confession under the full moon.

**“The moon is the reflection of your heart and moonlight is the twinkle of your love.”― Debasish Mridha**

The moon shown down playing with the shadows on Link’s face. Obscuring parts of his cheek and chin, as he trudged through the uneven terrain.  Rhett was moving slowly, taking leisurely glances behind him both to make sure Link didn’t fall and kill himself in the dark and to take in the ghostly phantom features of his companion.  

“Why we gotta come down here?  It’s so late.”  Link bemoaned, his southern accent heavy. Rhett glanced behind him to see a smile that lit up Link’s face.  Rhett always admired Link for that, his ability to be uncomfortable and complaining but still have the most beautiful smile on his lips.  Like he was trying to lessen the blow of his words or maybe he was incapable of really letting himself drown in a rotten mood.  

Rhett shook his head. “Because this is the last day of our vacation and we haven’t visited the rocks.”

“You know this is silly, man.  We are in college, full grown men.  Why are we dillying with kid stuff?”  Rhett could hear the smirk in his friend’s voice as the man teetered on the edge of irritation of the late hour and the happiness that embodies who Link is.

Rhett let his mind drift to all the times he had tested that indomitable happiness and patience that Link possesses just to see his reactions.  Link’s facial structure was beyond anything Rhett could imagine himself doing and it made him chuckle thinking of the ways his friend could twist his lips, screw up his nose, widen his eyes and jut his chin to the side making him look ridiculous.  But in Rhett’s eyes he was the most beautiful creature that has ever graced his presence. Rhett thought so ever since they were teenagers trying to find their way in the world and the sentiment was true even now.  As Link grew older, his features became more angular and sharp, but the brightness in his eyes was always there.

Whenever possible, Rhett would sneak a gaze at Link and admire those mature features, the shape of his nose, the blue of his eyes, the way he would throw his head back and his face would crinkle with laughter.  

“Because man. This is important.”

“So what’s this all about man?”

Rhett wasn’t ready to talk, they weren’t quite at the boulders that they sat upon as children. That is where all the big conversations happened. Rhett just hoped that Link would ask the right questions in the right order so that Rhett could really let Link into the deep recesses of his brain.  

Rhett had been holding in a secret for so long that it would take the both of them to kick in that door, tear down the wall and release the shackles of this deep craving.  Rhett was not strong enough to do it on his own.  Link was always so much stronger than Rhett, even though he was quite a bit smaller. He needed Link to help him figure out what it was that tugged at Rhett’s brain and made his mouth dry. Rhett paused to take a deep breath to calm his quavering body, causing Link to bump into him gently.

“Woah, man.  What’cha stopping for? We’re almost there.”  Link said.

Rhett glanced back and gave a half smile.  Wanting to lose himself in the pools of Link’s irises, but knowing that it would be awkward and Link would not understand, he turned back around. Continuing on, he pouted to himself.  Those moments of lingering were too few and too far between. The only times that Rhett was allowed to fix his eyes upon his friend unabashedly was when they were sitting on their rocks, talking about their dreams, their days, what they had for breakfast.  It was their special time to connect and make plans and imagine themselves as bigger and better than what they were now.  

They were nearly there. Rhett could see the tips of the rocks peaking in the moonlight. Link rushed ahead and with a small huff, plopped himself down on the smaller rock and looked to Rhett expectantly.  Rhett was rooted in place.  Was he really about to do this? Were they really going to have this conversation? It had seemed like a good idea the whole way here. But now with the moon dancing in and out of the clouds, shadowing their secret spot, Rhett was afraid.  He wasn’t sure if what he had to say would even make sense to Link, since it was still a jumble in his own brain.  

“So, are you going to sit down? Or should I bring you a blanket and a can of beans and let you live in that spot?” Link laughed at his own absurd joke.

Quickly, but in slow motion, Rhett made his way to the larger rock and settled himself down. Gripping the rough edges of the boulder, he steeled himself for Link’s questioning.  

“So, what is this all about, brother?” Link said quietly and kindly.  All irritation and frustration gone.  Link knew that there was a reason Rhett dragged him out here in the middle of the night. And now that they were here, Link was going to let Rhett say what he needed to say and Link was going to listen.  The give and take that was the foundation of their friendship.  

“I want to say something but I’m not sure how to go about it.”

“Well, what do you want to say?” Link asked with genuine curiosity.

“A secret.” Rhett whispered, looking down.

“What is the secret, friend?” Link asked trying to catch Rhett’s eyes.

Rhett shook his head. This was not the right question.  Rhett couldn’t put into words what this desire was.  There were no words attached. It was a feeling -a color- a white hot poker lodged in the side of his brain making his body flutter and float around Link and crash and burn when Link walked away.  

“I don’t know.”

“How do you not know? It’s your secret, man.” Link burst out and clapped a hand over his mouth. These were not the rules. He was supposed to ask the questions, no comments allowed. He didn’t apologize, but Link patted his arm and when Rhett looked up, he could see the apology in his eyes.

“I don’t know what it all means. I can’t put it into words, but it is strong.”

Are you dying? Link’s voice caught. Rhett could see the fear cross over his lovely features.

“No! No, man. I’m not dying.” Rhett said warmly, clapping a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Are you hurt? Are . .are you in pain?  Rhett shook his head vigorously.  The fear washed away from Link’s face as he went on to more innocuous topics.  

“Is it about family?” “No.”

“School?” Shaking his head, Rhett rested his chin on his bent knee.  

“Girls?” “No, not girls.” This definitely was not about some willy nilly meaningless crush.

“The queen of Sheba?” Both men giggled at the outrageous question.   

“This stick?” Link said kicking a branch away in mock frustration. Rhett cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

Rhett watched Link as he sat contemplating his next question. A slight breeze blew threw Rhett’s long sleeve henley, whipping around both men’s hair. Rhett shivered, from the cold or Link’s intense gaze, he was not sure.  

An idea formed slowly in Link’s brain. “Friends?” Rhett slowly nodded his head.  Link’s eyes gleamed from having guessed something right.  

“Is it about me?”

Ding ding. Rhett stiffened causing his back to twinge.  Link caught the look of distress on Rhett’s face.  

“What, man, are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” Link asked hurriedly, eyes huge.  

“Nah, man.  I’m not mad. Quite the opposite.”  Rhett couldn’t control the goofy grin that lifted his lips and hurt his cheeks. Rhett and Link had had their arguments and fights.  Always arguing over some trivial things.  But Rhett truly could not stay angry with Link for very long.  The gangly body and eccentric attitude always made Rhett’s heart dance.  So the idea that he would bring Link to their special spot to fight was humorous to Rhett.      

“So you’re happy at me?”  Link purposefully spoke incorrectly. Rhett knew this was a way to make him smile. Everything that they did was to make the other smile and laugh.  It was like an unspoken mission to brighten the other person’s day even if their own day was in shambles.  

That made the ache that Rhett felt in his heart widen.  It wasn’t painful, it was a sweet ache.  Something pleasant, but faintly unpleasant tugging at his core.  Pulling him in different directions.  He wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered with this feeling that he couldn’t construct a word for.  All the words that came to his mind paled in comparison.  

“Yes.” Rhett breathed.

“What you got an early birthday gift for me?  Oh, is it money? Is it peanut butter?” Link laughed, getting excited at the prospect of peanut butter.

“No. It’s just about you. It’s just you.” Rhett said voice thick.  

Rhett continued to stare at Link, pleading with his eyes for Link to understand and to connect the dots. Ask the right questions, his mind begged.

Link tilted his head to the side, in thought. Rhett could see the flash of ideas and emotions travel along his brow. Link licked his lips unconsciously as if tasting each idea to see if he liked it. His tongue flicking in and out and caressing the corner of his lip.  

“You have specific thoughts about me?” Link half-stated, half-asked.  

Close enough to a question, Rhett thought as he shook his head yes.

“Ok. What are those thoughts specifically?” Link asked amused.

Rhett remained quiet. He didn’t know how to form the words to describe what he thought about Link, felt for Link.  He buried his face deeper into his knees.

“Do you think I’m great, awe inspiring and have super human strength?” Link giggled, showing off his muscles, instantly liking the game.

Rhett couldn’t keep his eyes off Link.  

“Do you want to grab me, kiss me, squeeze me, please me, show me no mercy?” Link sang out the Merle Haggard lyrics, laughing so hard he almost fell off the rock.

The fire in Rhett’s eyes burned into Link. Although Link was making a joke, the words resonated in Rhett’s ears and settled into his gut.  Is that really what he wanted to do? His head swirled with the possibilities and it was an easier conclusion to make than he thought it would.  Yes. Yes, he wanted to touch and savor Link.  Hold him and listen to his sounds and feel his breathing.  Be the cause of his happy noises.  The white hot poker that was in his brain shot through his body, setting him aflame.  Sweat prickled on his forehead and his breathing became erratic.  Placing a cold clammy hand into his friend’s hand, he caught Link’s gaze and held it, slowly nodding his head.

“What? Oh? Oh.” The realization finally hit Link and left him with his mouth hanging open, staring at Rhett.  He shook his head, clearing the fog out.  

“You want … me?” Link asked hesitantly.  

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I love you, Link.” No truer words were ever uttered. The words still didn’t seem to encompass the onslaught of emotion racking Rhett’s body.  It was as if a fever was attacking him.   Words weren’t enough.  This wasn’t enough.

Rhett threw his body at Link, catching Link’s bottom lip in his mouth.  The unexpected movement caused both men to lose their balance and and tumble to the ground, Rhett cushioning the back of Link’s head with his hands.

At first, Rhett was the one doing all the kissing.  It started as a twitch and a tremble, a small movement of his tongue and then Link’s lips were sliding over Rhett’s, catching his moans. Both men rolled around on the wet earth, exploring each others’ mouths and tasting sweetness. With a final delicious smack, their lips parted and Rhett gazed down into Link’s sparkling eyes.  Mischief all over his face, Link slowly pressed his lips to Rhett again and said, “What a secret! Now it’s my turn to be on the big rock.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Any comments are welcome.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/


End file.
